Le Loup
by llgwrites
Summary: (Pumping Blood English version) Caroline Forbes is a future FBI agent. Talented, she often has to handle important murder cases and has to work with dangerous criminals. She analyzes these murderesses to understand them better. But she did not expect to have to face Le Loup. [Rated M for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first English fanfiction, it is a translation of a fanfiction I wrote. I hope you will like it, and please be indulgent because English is not my native language, so if I make mistakes, please tell me, so I can correct them. I am doing that to imrove my English after all!**

**Reviews reviews please :)**

**Follow me on tumblr: pornofklaroline**

* * *

« **Uptown Mental Health Center** »

Caroline Forbes entered the big, massive grey building, it was a cold, and austere building. No one wants to enter this kind of building.

The gates behind her closed slowly, making her shiver. Yet, she was used to go to this kind of place, mental hospital. But this case was different, it was more _frightening_.

The guards in uniform in front of the huge door didn't even look at her, they were focused on the patients. Some of them were allowed to walk outside today, but they were accompanied by men and women in white blouse.

Caroline entered, crossed the main entrance, without looking back to avoid the glances which fixed the unknown woman. Unusual things disturbed most of the patients here. And she was unknown in this place.

She walked toward a counter of reception where a woman was seated, looking at her files, she raised her head to stare the young blond woman.

"Hi, I am Caroline Forbes, and I am here for…"

"Yeah, I know, you are here for _Le Loup._"

She got up and made a sign to follow her.

Caroline was behind the old woman, following her in a long corridor, empty, there was a lot of doors, with numbers. The light of the day was soft, but didn't make this place more joyful, on the contrary, the ambiance was heavy, colder, when she was following the woman at the end of the lane.

In front of her, there was a huge reinforced door, protected by two guards who were looking at Caroline, with a stoical face.

"Here we are, you are going to pass by several security checks, and you will be able to meet the beast" she said with a small laughter and turning heels to return where she came from.

Caroline didn't say a word, she looked at her a last time before facing the huge door.

One guard looked at her and asked her ID.

"Mystic Falls? It's quit a long trip"

"You know, work, you don't really have a choice sometimes" she answered him with a big smile to hide her strong emotions.

He checked her card, several times, and checked Caroline's face, the photography was look-a-like, but on her ID, she seemed to be happier than now, but anyone would feel uncomfortable in this kind of place. He grabbed a list, flipped a few pages to look for her name, Forbes. Here it was, _Caroline Forbes, FBI agent_.

"FBI, impressive. Can I check your agent card miss Forbes?"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

She searched again in her bag to find the precious foldable FBI card. She gave it to him, she wanted to do like in movies, but heroes wasn't as scared as she was now.

The man agreed before pressing on a button against the wall. A short noise of alarm was heard, and the reinforced door opened slowly, letting perceive another corridor behind it.

"You will have to see my colleagues to proceed to an excavation, we don't want that somebody returns weapons, or other, you know, people here are crazy …"

Caroline agreed with a smile, she hesitated to enter, but she took a deep breath, and with all her courage she walked ahead. The noise of alarm ringed again and another sound made her jump. The reinforced door was now closed. She couldn't go back.

A woman in a suit came next to her. She was short and strong, and she chewed her chewing gum in an ostentatious way, she looked from head to toe at the young lady.

"Follow me, miss"

They entered in a small room, with only a table.

"Your bag"

Caroline didn't say a thing, she was normally used to this kind of control, to this kind of case, but here, she couldn't help herself, she was scared.

The woman in a uniform caught a torch and checked Caroline's purse. After few seconds, she turned off the torch and got closer to the young FBI agent.

"Raise your arms"

Caroline nodded, and complied. The other woman grabbed a device to detect every metallic object and checked over Caroline's body. Nothing.

"It's all good, here is the file. I am going to show you his cell"

She escorted her towards the exit and brought her at the end of the lane. There was again a reinforced door, with still guards on each side, who seemed almost the same that those that she met before.

The woman who accompanied Caroline made a sign to one of the guards who pressed another button. Always the same noise of alarm. The door opened again.

This corridor was even more terrible than those before, there were guards near every door. Several cameras were fixed to the ceiling. There was no window.

"Here we are, miss, it is the last door, the number 507."

"Thank you" answered the girl.

"Ah and don't look at them in eyes eh"

The woman in uniform left laughing, she had felt that this _little FBI agent_ was uncomfortable here.

Caroline walked ahead, looking at every guard, who didn't even looked at her. The corridor was not so long but it seemed to be the longest walk of her life. She wasn't feeling well. She had already been confronted with this kind of situation, but never as important.

She worked for 2 years as a FBI intern, but she worked on dangerous cases. She was a respected woman, she worked hard to be able to make her mother proud, who was the sheriff of Mystic Falls but who had always dreamed to integrate the FBI, unsuccessfully. Until the day, her daughter was accepted, she was so proud of her daughter. Caroline was a future profiler. She had a diploma of psychology at the university, she always liked knowing the others, and after that, she studied criminology to please her mother, and she had eventually been spotted by the FBI, which took her as a trainee. It was one of the youngest recruits but also one of the most promising. She knew people, she knew how to read them. Even if could not keep herself from seeing the good in them. But this could also be a quality, because the typical serial killer is not necessarily the most devilish person of the world, on the contrary, we find most of the time that the culprit is a very normal person, an ideal neighbor, and when we learn what he did, we say that "he was so nice". Yes, it was this kind of person that Caroline analyzed every day, she had to determine the psychological profile of a criminal, and she started by searching what could be good about him or her, what allowed to understand them better.

But this case was different. She had read and reread the file, and nothing seemed to be good about him, he was a ruthless murderer, he was _Le Loup_. He was different from the other serial killer. He killed, according to the police, 30 victims in 6 months, and with the same all chirurgical method, by separating the body in 3 parts, the head, the chest, and the legs, and he hid each parts in the victim's house.

He's been on the wanted list for several years, and few weeks ago, his arrest was the main information, on TV, newspapers, Internet, his face was everywhere. _Le Loup finally in a cage_.

She didn't know that she was already in front of the door 507. The man standing next to it still didn't look at her. She was looking at the files she was holding tightly, it was thick and heavy, with a name on it, in thick black letters _Le Loup / Niklaus Mikaelson_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour bonjour! _I am back with a *cough*short*cough* chapter, but I will update sooner since I wrote 4 chapters in French and I just have to translate it. And that is why it is likely that I did horrible mistakes, so tell me!**

**Thanks for everyone who is reading it, reviewing it !**

**_Merci_, and good reading!**

* * *

The door opened, with the same alarm noise. She hesitated a few seconds before coming in, this encounter made her nervous. He was actually one of the most important criminal of the 21th century, he was truly dangerous, and cruel, even if a window was going to separate her from him, she could not refrain from feeling her fear invading her. Being in charge of his file was an honor for a rookie like her, she had to be up to it. Why was she in charge of this? She really didn't know, but this could be important for her career. Caroline Forbes was an ambitious and strong woman, she was not going to lose her temper because of a man. She was frightened, yes, but she is Caroline Forbes.

She made a big step, breathing, she had to keep calm, and one of the first thing she learned was that you should never show your fear, you had to stay stoic, impassive. This is what she was going to do, stay calm. She took long and deep inspirations while she entered the room.

Around her, everything was spotless white, the room was separated in two, an empty space with just a metallic chair in the middle, and on the other side, separated thanks to a thick plate of Plexiglas, was a bedroom, or more a cell, all white, with a washbasin, toilets and a bed.

He was on the bed, sitting his face in his hands, she couldn't clearly see him, she only saw his dirty blond hair, but she knew he was young, around thirty. He was also dressed in white, a simple shirt and spotless trousers. She didn't realize she was staring at him for a few minutes, immobile, she only knew from him the murders, she couldn't see his face, and she was still into the unknown.

She shook her head to put herself together. She was at work. She sat on the chair, and she started to analyze the scene. He was on the bed, his face in his hands, his elbows rested on his thighs, like a position of distress. But, if he could feel, only this feeling of distress, he couldn't be, like his file description, a "potential dangerous sociopath".

_Tiredness, nervousness, pain of back or head, sensation of heaviness in the breast or the stomach, the acceleration of the beatings of the heart, the muscular tensions, the insomnia. The real physical signs of the distress. CONCENTRATE CAROLINE_.

Caroline knew this kind of case, the criminals often show their weaknesses, or for the sociopaths, it was a question of miming them, to attract his interlocutor in its net before crashing them. She should not play his game, she was stronger than he was here, now she held reins. She put her bag near her and took out a pad of it and a pen. She crossed her long legs and put the pad on her knees. She wanted to show that she was confident and that she was not afraid of him, so she raised her head a little, to be held more straight before speaking.

"Hello, Mr. Mikaelson, I am…"

"Love, for you, it's Klaus" he cut her off, raising his head.

His blue-grey eyes glared at hers, as a small smirk appeared on the inmate's face. Caroline shook her head and raised an eyebrow. His dirty blonde hair were messy, and his smile, surrounded by his stubble, highlighted his dimples. Ok, he was kind of charming, if you like the serial killer type, but she was not going to let him name her like a pet.

"And for you, it is Miss Forbes, Mr. Mikaelson" she said with a serious tone. If there was one thing that she truly hated, it was pompous men and their lame catch phrases.

Klaus got up a little to sit down on his bed to see his visitor better. "Miss? Mm, no husband in sight then ", Klaus smiled even more. He had to admit, he had had no such charming company for a long time, too long, and this fair young woman was more than charming. Maybe that he was behind bars, but he could have fun a little not? It was maybe one of only character traits which he shared with his brother Kol.

Caroline laughed, the fear she felt a few seconds ago had a little disappeared, maybe because she realized that this man was like the others, a pitiful womanizer who thought that women were conquests, and those, Caroline knew how to manage them, she met worst. Maybe not serial killers though.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you know that I could, with a simple phone call, get you in jail, because let's face it, a psychiatric hospital is way better than a prison, right? I am here to get to know you, the crimes, and to check if you belong in a psychiatric hospital, or in jail, or even maybe in the electric chair?" She searched in her bag for her famous card. "Caroline Forbes, FBI".

Klaus got up to get closer, resting on his forearm against the Plexiglas, without verifying the card, he preferred to remain fixed to the blonde's big blue eyes.

"So, beautiful and intelligent, you really begin to interest me, sweetheart". He had to admit it, even if the idea that FBI watched him really annoyed him, he could only confess that Caroline Forbes was absolutely charming, her long fair hair, the big blue eyes, and this smile. Klaus had met some women, who were quite attracted by his attitude, bad boy, certainly, but it was maybe the first time that he met such an intriguing girl. He could not refrain from fixing her, in spite of her serious air, he thought that she was full of light, she was glowing, which was really different from his dark world, and he kind of enjoyed it.

"Unfortunately, I am not here for you to get to know me, Mr. Mikaelson" she floundered on her chair to reinstall and gain confidence. "What is your name, sir?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson" he answered, suddenly annoyed by the turn of events. He sat down on his bed, staring at her, even if her eyes were glued to her notebook.

"Very well, what day is it?"

"November 8, 2014. Oh, wait, perhaps we are in 1802, or 1940, damn it, it's always like that, I can't remember, I must be truly insane." A large smile spread across his face, he was going to play with her, make her crazy, to see how far she could go before she snapped and gave up, just like the others.

"Very funny, Mr. Mikaelson, do you want more…direct questions?"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't have sex at the first date." He answered, seriously, even if a light smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you choose your victims randomly, or is there conditions, a pattern?" she said, with a dry tone, she was not here for fun, and if she needed to remind him that, she will be more than please to put him in his place. She actually shouldn't ask those type of questions but sometimes you had to be straight forward.

He was silent for a while, always staring at her, Caroline held her head high, and was looking at him too. From a stranger, you could actually think that it was a soundless discussion, but they were testing each other, Klaus wanted to know if she was ready to hear the answer, and she wanted to know if he was willing to give her.

But there was also a thick tension in the air, they both felt it, but couldn't describe it.

When he wanted to answer, an alarm noise rang, indicating the end of the visits.

Apparently, their stare battle lasted longer than she thought, actually, it has been minutes while they gazed at each other, without a noise, only their breathings.

Caroline shook her head to get out of a trance and put her notebook in her bag. She stood up, still glaring at the man in white, approached the door and left without a word.

_Let's play now._

* * *

**Thanks again! Follow me on tumblr, on chrisprattpotbelly, or pornofklaroline! **

**PS: If someone can do a poster for this fic, I will be grateful forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's me! I am back! I don't know what to say so I'll shut up. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed, you keep me going!**

* * *

Caroline's head made her suffer, all of this because of the bad wine of the day before, and especially because of the sleepless night she just had. All night long she had thought only of a single thing._ Le Loup_. Niklaus Mikaelson. She could not deny the fact that there had been something rather unusual. _Electric. Shit, Caroline, what is wrong with you? He is a criminal, he kills people_.

On her bed, his file was scattered, papers near her pillow, post-it notes everywhere. She thought about it all night long. She saw him, everywhere.

She had to have more information, to complete this puzzle on her bed, and especially in her head. Even if it was her day off, she was going to make a tour to the office, to sin information. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Dressed, she caught a toast and poured a coffee in her thermos jug.

"Remind me why I had to sleep on the couch?"

A familiar voice woke her a little bit more. A strong, muscular, brown haired man, the perfect American boy, approached her, only dressed in a grey tracksuit. Caroline made a step smiling and gave her a fast kiss on lips.

"I needed time to think, Tyler. It's my biggest case since I have been working for the FBI, you should know, detective"

"Yeah, yeah, but tonight I claim what is mine!" he said, grabbing her by her waist.

She laughed, "You don't even live here!"

"Well, maybe it is time for some change?"

Caroline gave him a quick peck before heading for the door, and left, without a word. Maybe she had hurt him, not giving any answer to his quite direct proposal of moving in. But it was the last thing on her mind right now. Without acknowledging it, she was already at the office, and showed her card to get in.

She crossed numerous transparent doors while sipping her hot coffee. She said hello on her path to all these colleagues, sometimes being nice, sometimes not really.

"What are you doing here, Care?"

Stefan, for example was the perfect colleague, they have been friends for years now, even before she started working here, and actually, he was the one who said her name when they searched for new interns.

"Hello to you too, Stefan!"

"Good morning Caroline. So what are you doing here when you are not supposed to work?"

"I have some research to do for my case, Le Loup"

"Ok, the workaholic is back! You should hide, dreadful delinquents and criminals!"

Caroline stopped on her track and simulate a laugh, her head falling back.

"Very funny Stefan, do you want to be part of my Power Rangers squad?" She kicked his shoulder, though he didn't even flinch and took a small sip of coffee. "Anyway, I have to ask some questions to Saltzman."

"Good luck, apparently, he is not in a good mood, pregnant Jenna is even more terrifying than normal Jenna!"

Stefan left and Caroline yelled a sarcastically "thank you" before heading toward the transparent office, on the door written Alaric Saltzman. She didn't bother to knock, she just came in, and he was clearly not busy. _Was he ever busy?_

"What are you doing here, Forbes?"

"Good morning to you too, Alaric, rude people in here."

Alaric turned around on his leather seat to face the petite blonde in his office, who every day gave him a headache, but he actually kind of enjoyed her. Caroline sat down on the chair on the other side of his desk, put her thermos jug down, and crossed her legs.

"Tell me about Niklaus Mikaelson"

«What you want to know, Caroline?"

"I don't know, something is strange with the file. Everything seems to make him guilty, and at the same time there are no real connections, nothing which binds the various facts. No weapon of crime, he wasn't caught red-handed, no real motives, everything is a little bit fuzzy. Now that I met him, I have to admit that I am… disturbed."

"He is a psychopath, Caroline, psychopaths, sociopaths, do not still need motives."

"The only thing, it is his DNA, but in very simple places, a door handle, or a table. You don't find that a little bit easy to erase all this, especially for a professional? "

Alaric got up, got closer and sat down on his office, near of her. "Listen, Caroline, no need to complicate things with this file, this guy is dead in any case."

Caroline stood up with a small disappointed smile, went to the door, but, her hand on the handle, she turned around slightly, to ask for something who scampered in her mind for a while. "Actually, why did you give me this case, I mean, it is rather important, we only talk about that nowadays." Alaric, reinstalled on his leather armchair, searched some documents. "Well, we tried practically everybody in the building, and you are the only one whom he really spoke, and I mean even a single word."

* * *

"Oh, is this my brother visiting me or my lawyer?"

The man in the impeccable suit approached the same metallic chair where the day before, Caroline had settled down, while unbuttoning a button of his extremely expensive jacket and put on the ground his suitcase.

«Unfortunately, I am well afraid that my visit only concerns my work as your lawyer, Niklaus"

Klaus, on his bed, played with a ball of crumb, which he got back at every meal, he extracted the inside of the bread, hardened it, and added it every day to his ball, which got fatter from day to everyday. He threw it, and caught it, counting every catch, it was his way to occupy himself in this spotless rat hole.

"So, why did you come to see me, Elijah?"

Elijah Michaelson was one of the most important defense attorney of the country, even if he was known for using and abusing unorthodox methods, such as corruption and blackmailing, he had never lost an affair. He had defended the biggest criminals, without knowing really if they were innocent or not, after all, it is not his job to judge, otherwise, he would be on the stage with this ridiculous wig.

"I have a good one and one less good news. Which one do you prefer? "

Klaus turned his head to answer without releasing his ball and the messenger in the air for the _fucking_ 157th time. "You know my pessimistic nature, Elijah, start with the least good."

"The FBI is more and more curious, they are interested in our family, which announces nothing good, you know it Niklaus, it is necessary to be more careful than as usual."

Klaus sat down, putting his two feet on the ground, dropping his ball of crumb on the bed. He smiled thinking again about the fair curls and the angelic face of his last visit. "Actually, yesterday, I had the charming visit of our new nosey federal agent, Caroline Forbes, working for the FBI" he said, illustrating his words with his hands, as for a poster.

"Did you speak with her, Niklaus?"

Klaus huffed, and rubbed his tired face with his large hands damaged. "Yes."

"Damn, Niklaus!" Elijah got mad, rising and beginning to make 100 steps in the large room. If Klaus had not been in his condition, he would certainly have been shocked, Elijah had never sworn in front of him, Elijah was the wise man of the family, capable of composure, _a real snake_.

"I know."

"No, you know nothing! Damn, I already told you NEVER answer them, they can ask you all the questions they want, you do not answer. EVER. Especially not without the presence of your lawyer, me, your lawyer, Niklaus. Shit. Just do as you did with all the other fucking agents, you do not say a word, especially anything that could charge you, denies everything, okay? "

Elijah dusted off his suit as to remove dust that did not exist. He closed his eyes and breathed. Calmed down, he sat down and searched for documents in his briefcase.

"I do not want you to talk to Caroline Forbes, I'll do some research on her, I'm sure I can find something about this girl, for her to leave us alone, or better yet, get fired on the spot ".

Klaus looked up to watch his brother, who had regained his impassive calm, worthy of a true lawyer, a ruthless lawyer.

"Do you know how lucky you are to be here, Niklaus? If it had not been unfaithful to the judge, who preferred to venture into the unsavory parts of the city to satisfy his homosexual urges, behind his wife's back, you'd be in jail the same day. "

* * *

_"Well, well, well, sir, you, here ..."_

_A chubby man wearing a long black trench coat and a hat turned around, while putting cash in his pocket quickly._

_They were in a macabre place, where junkies, and poor depraved people came out to play, and the man was surrounded by several young men, willing to sell their bodies to earn some money and buy some psychotropic powders to feel better._

_"What do you want?" He said dryly._

_The dark young man smiled before taking a step toward him._

_"I am Kol, Kol Mikaelson, and I think you are work on my brother's case, Klaus? Niklaus Mikaelson?"_

_The other man shook his head. "I do not know what you are talking about ..."_

_Kol approached, his smile bigger, the only thing that could make this moment even more fun for him, would be to have his baseball bat to get even scarier._

_"Oh oh, no need to pretend with me, sir. No marriage contract, if your wife knew, you could say goodbye to all the small accounts you have, here and there. And I'm not sure that your colleagues will be very compassionate ..."_

_The judge looked around, right, then left,as to ensure that no one was there to listen. He moved closer to whisper._

_"What do you want?"_

_"It's simple, you will order a psychological evaluation for my brother."_

* * *

"He gave us time Niklaus, a good month, all you have to do now is proving that you're not mentally ill, and I do the rest. Even if the prosecutor demanded that the investigation continues with the FBI for expertise, when you do not have a lawyer, you have the right, no, you are obliged to keep your mouth shut, Niklaus."

Klaus lay back on the bed. He hated when Elijah lectured him. He picked up his ball and threw it, starting at 1. "Okay, Elijah, I will follow all your orders from now, I'll be your little puppet as you have always wanted."

An awkward silence settled, only the sound of the air conditioning and hands slamming when Klaus was catching the ball, resonated in the room.

"And what is the good news?" Klaus broke the heavy silence and stopped all movement. Elijah searched his documents, licked a finger to catch the pages more effectively.

"Well, a nice bank account in Switzerland awaits us, brother. All these trivial tabloid magazines, which were quick to make you the cover of all their articles, have reported pennies. "

"How?"

Elijah put away all documents before closing loudly his briefcase.

"Simple case of law, Niklaus. The presumption of innocence prevails, after all, you're not officially guilty."


End file.
